Start of Bliss or Ruination
by dra-minatoshiro
Summary: Sepupu Minato datang saat dark hour berlangsung. Kejadian tak terduga pun mulai di alami oleh mereka penghuni asrama Gekkoukan High School  !  summary anchurr,, silahkan dibaca  RnR!


Huuffftttt….. fic kedua di fandom Megami. Saya mo jujur,,, 'sebenarnya' saya berniat bikin 'one shot' tapi kok malah ber'chapter sih,,, kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa! Kagak bisaaa….. *bah

-lupakan-

Yakhe! Langsung baca summary ja… (summary terpendekh, kagak pandai bikin summary,,, aruuuuu….)

Summary : Sepupu Minato datang saat dark hour berlangsung. Kejadian tak terduga pun mulai di alami oleh mereka penghuni asrama Gekkoukan High School !

Disclaimer : forever milik Altusssss meletussss *digebukin rame-rame*

Cerita milik saya ~ ~ OC milik saya ~ (sapa yang nanya?)

Warning : AU, GaJeh, abal, penggunaan kalimat tidak beraturan,,, mungkin dikit OOC…dan OC!

Aeh….aruuuuu,,,,, kagak suka boeleh koq kagak bacaaa… :D

#pundung

~…..~…~…..~…..~…~

# Chapta : 1. DARK HOUR #

0

PERAONA 3

"_Burn my dread~ Burn my dred~_

_I will burn my dread  
This time I'll grapple down that god of fear  
And throw him into hell's fire  
Burn my dread  
I'll shrug the pain  
And run till I see the sunlight again  
Oh I will run burning all regret and dread  
And I will face the sun with pride of the living..."_

~…..~…~…..~…..~…~

Suara itu terdengar dari sebuah MP3 player dengan volume nya keras. Seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 16 tahun, sedang jalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan kota di malam hari sambil mendengarkan music dari MP3 player yang di gantungkan di bahunya. Cewek itu berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya dengan tidak berperasaan, dan sepertinya dia terlihat sedang kesal.

"Aaaaaghh! Dasar pembohong, dia bilang akan menjemput ku. Tapi dimana dia? Sudah di tunggu hampir 3 jam nggak juga nongol tuh anak. Apa dia segitu mudahnya melupakan aku setelah berpisah selama 4 tahun? Aaaaagghh !dia sama saja dengan yang lain. Uso! Uso! USO!" teriaknya frustasi dan secara tidak sadar dia menendang kopernya dengan power kick sehingga koper itu melayang dengan slow ke arah toko yang tutup dan hampir mengenai orang-orang yang melintas di sana. Semua orang yang ada di jalanan itu seketika menatapnya + swetdrop.

"-diam bentar- Eh,…" ia salah tingkah dan dengan cepat ia kembali mengambil koper yang barusan ditendangnya dengan penuh perasaan-?- Dan tak berdaya di sudut toko.

"Haaah,,,,,dasar sepupu tidak bertanggung jawab, kenapa dia menyuruh ku ke sini kalau aku sudah sampai tapi dia tidak menjemput ku padahal dia sendiri yang meminta ku untuk menunggunya," gerutu cewek itu. "Pasti di molor lagi molor lagi, dasar emo kebo!" perempuan itu ngomel sendiri, marah, kesal hanya bisa meratapi nasipnya yang tak menentu.

"Huh, padahal sekarang sudah jam 23.58, hampir tengah malam. Aku tidak tau lagi asrama itu di mana? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku cari penginapan saja, tapi….apa mungkin masih ada yang buka tengah malam begini?..." pikirnya.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah. Jalan tanpa tujuan.

'Hei, hei,,, segitu saja sudah pasrah. Apa tidak ada jalan lain, huh? Oh ya, bukannya kamu punya hp? Pakai saja itu untuk menghubungi sepupu mu itu, susah amat sih! dasr payah!'

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang entah dari mana mengagetkan gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang bicara padanya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang tadi sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa dan tidak mungkin mereka bicara seperti itu.

"Eh, siapa sih itu? Hmm,,,tapi boleh juga sarannya *merogoh hp dalam saku jaket* kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku….."

Ia pun menekan tombol-tombol lalu mendekatkan hp itu ke mulut- eh ke telinganya. –piip piip piip- masuk tapi sepertinya tidak di angkat.

"Haaah! Dasar gak di angkat lagi!" sepertinya dia mulai marah.

**# In Dorm #**

**- pukul 23.59-**

"Bagaimana, apa semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah panjang bergelombang.

"Shinji-senpai dan Ken-kun belum datang" jawab seorang gadis berjaket pink dengan rambut coklat pendek memakai heart choker.

"Sebentar lagi Dark Hour, apa kita biarkan saja mereka?" tanya laki-laki memakai sarung tinju warna hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan ada Shinji-senpai. Ayo mulai" jawab pemuda berambut emo santai.

"Baiklah, Akihiko mulai hitung" perintah wanita itu pada laki-laki yang di panggil Akihiko.

"23:59:57"

"23:59:58"

"23:59:59"

"00:00:00"

- # - # -# -

"Ayo,,,,,,, angkat~, cih! kalau saja ketemu akan aku hajar kau. dasar- tuut… tuut… tuut…- Eh, apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba hp-nya mati dan semua lampu yang ada di jalanan padam semua termasuk lampu toko yang buka 24 jam. "Eh, ada pemadaman listrik ya….?" Tanyanya bingung + kaget. Dan ia makin shock melihat orang-orang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi peti dan darah berceceran dimana-mana, dan juga bulan pun berwarna hijau. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya tiba-tiba terjadi di depan matanya.

"E, eh, a,,,ap,,apa,,,yang terjadi….? Kenapa ada banyak darah, peti dan bulannya…." Gadis itu terdiam, matanya membesar. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Akhirnya, setelah menonton sejenak *di lempar buku tebal* dia pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, dan kali ini penuh dengan kewaspadaan. Dan memang dia harus waspada dan berhati-hati karena sejak ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dia sudah di incar dan di ikuti.

**# In Street #**

"Senpai dark hour!" sahut seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat pada laki-laki memakai topi dan baju tuxedo berwarna merah.

"Aku tahu. Tetap waspada Ken" tegas laki-laki yang di panggil Senpai.

Dua orang itu berjalan sambil membawa senjata. Maksudnya anak yang bernama Ken membawa kayu panjang sedangkan yang laki-laki membawa kapak. (mao tauran mas….? *di bacok langsung tepar*)

"Mereka datang, kau siap Ken?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Hn"

Setelah Ken menjawab, mereka pun bertarung menghadapi makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menyerang mereka. Ada sekitar 4 ekor yang menghadang, 1 diantaranya langsung lenyap setelah mendapat tebasan langsung dari laki-laki memakai topi dan 3 lagi harus mereka basmi setelah itu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

-#

Tidak jauh dari area pertarungan, hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri saja terlihat seorang cewek sedang berusaha lari dari kejaran makhluk menjijikkan yang merangkak cepat dan berusaha menangkapnya. Yeah….merangkak, karena makhluk itu tidak punya kaki tapi tangan yang banyak, memakai topeng dan membawa 4 pedang (tau khan…*plaked*)

"Haah, hah, sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul makhluk menjijikkan sih. Aaaanggh! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, pasti aku ketiduran di stasiun gara-gara nunggu si emo uso itu! Pasti aku bermimpi, mimpi, mimpi, aku yak- KyAaaaa….."

'BRUKH!'

"Aduuuh~….cih sial amat sih gue. Aduh sakit, jadi ini bukan mimpi…tapi….Eh, *nengok ke belakang* kyaaaaa! Ntuh makhluk jijay makin dekat lagi. Seandainya ada senjata, pedang, tongkat, sepatu atau apalah buat ngebukin tuh makhluk menjijikkan"

Cewek itu terjatuh gara-gara kesandung batu yang datang ntah dari mana (ngak merhatiin jalan..=_=). Ia merintih kesakitan, lalu berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya untuk melenyapkan makhluk itu dan kali ini sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memberikan keberuntungan untuknya atau sesuatu yang ajaib?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat panjang dengan ujung berbentuk bulan sabit tajam berwarna perak yang di tengahnya ada semacam bola bercahaya biru putih, tongkatnya berwarna coklat kemerahan. Tergeletak di hadapannya. Gadis itu sejenak menatap tongkat ajaib-?- Itu.

"Heeh,,,woow ! cepet amat permohonan ku terkabul. Hmm boleh juga"

Dia pun dengan sigap mengambil tongkat itu lalu berbalik menyerang makh- (aakh! Ribet amat sih makhluk makhluk, shadow aja yac,,, -pemborosan kata2-) menyerang shadow yang juga siap mengayunkan senjatanya.

' CtraaaNg!'

Senjata mereka beradu. Seulas senyum –lebih tepatnya seringaian- dari cewek itu karena senjatanya lebih besar. "Hyaaaah! Musnah kau makhluk jelek!" teriaknya menyerang shadow itu membabibuta .

Setelah menerima serangan –yang menurut saya sadis!- , tiba-tiba shadow itu menghindar, menjauh lalu pergi dari sana menuju arah pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Spontan, karena kemarahan dan jengkel mode: on menguasai gadis itu, di pun lari mengejar shadow itu sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tongkatnya.

"Hyaaah! Jangan kabur kau MJ !" teriaknya.

(a/n : MJ, bukan Michael Jackson taaapiii… Makhluk Jijaiiii! *BUGH!*)

Dan sesampai nya disana tiba-tiba dia kaget mendengar seseorang berteriak ke arahnya.

"Woooiiii..! awaasss !"

"Eh,"

Cewek itupun mencari sumber suara tadi dan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi terlambat. Ternyata shadow yang dilawan nya tadi berbalik menyerang gadis itu. Dan dia tidak bisa menghindar.

"..!.."

"Castor!"

'Ctraaanggg!'

'Slaashh!'

Sekejap makhluk berbentuk manusia menunggang kuda dan err,,, sekop menancap di dadanya (waduh kalo salah map ya..) menerjang shadow itu dan seketika shadow itupun lenyap di depan mata cewek berambut hitam sebahu itu. Ia speachles, shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya, di depan matanya. dan akhirnya iapun tersadar dari lamunannya karena seorang laki-laki menepuk bahunya, agak keras.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu datar. Dia memegang kapak di tangan kanan.

"E, eh. Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Yang … tadi itu apa?". Cewek itu balik bertanya. Ia bingung dan sekali lagi ia mendengar teriakan kemudian sesosok makhluk tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh anak berambut coklat. Dan tentu saja ia tambah shock melihat cara anak itu memanggil makhluk yang langsung menyerang shadow dengan senjatanya. Cara anak itu memanggil? Dengan menodongkan pistol ke pelipisnya lalu menembak kepalanya sendiri !

"Persona –door- Kala-Nemi light!" teriak anak itu

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan !" jerit cewek itu histeris bukan main. Tapi dalam sekejap ia langsung terdiam lagi.

"Tetap disini" perintah laki-laki itu.

Sementara itu, anak berambut coklat itu sedang sibuk bertarung, laki-laki yang menyelamatkan gadis tadi kembali melawan shadow yang bertambah. Dia kembali mengeluarkan personalnya lalu menghajar shadow-shadow yang bertambah. Sedang cewek tadi masih dalam kediaman nya –bengong-.

"Grrooooaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba seekor shadow menyerang laki-laki bertopi itu dari belakang sedangkan ia masih di sibukkan melawan 2 ekor shadow di hadapannya. Ia terdesak. (shadow disini kekuatannya lemah….)

"Cih, sial!" umpatnya

"Senpai, awas di belakangmu!"

"Eh, hei! Awas dibelakang mu!"

Laki-laki itu menyadarinya tapi dia tidak bisa menghindar. Cewek itu ingin menolong tapi dia ragu-ragu. Dan sebuah suara kembali terdengar di terdengar di kepalanya.

'Ayo cepat ikuti kalimat ku!' perintah suara itu.

"A, apa? Kau lagi?"

"Sudah! Cepat ikuti kata-kata ku dulu"

"Kata-kata apa?" tanyanya bingung.

" … "

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Tutup matamu dan ucapkan kalimat….!" Bentak suara itu.

….

….

….

"Persona"

'Ctrraaaannggg!'

~…..~…~…..~…..~…~

Tbc aahhhh~

Maap pendek ceritanya. Taaaapi! Udah pada tau kan siapo-siapo saja yang ada dalam cerita? Hmm,,,, pengen lanjut, tapi adakah yang mau baca cerita gaje ni?

Mungkin kalau readers terhormat mau tau lanjutannya, please review nya!

Hanya cerita ngaak masuk akal memang, tapi saya butuh komen nya dan saran biar bisa perbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya…. #terlalu jujur? =bught= #

Akhir kato,

Review ^^


End file.
